


Рамка без фотографии

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [22]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Самый нетривиальный способ использования рамки для фотографий.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Рамка без фотографии

Со свойственной ему энергией Дженсен принялся за обустройство квартиры в день переезда. Не успел грузовик, доставивший их немногочисленные пожитки, повернуть за угол, как он уже взялся за реновацию жилого пространства. Первой своего почетного места удостоилась хрупкая электроника. После этого, запихнув в шкаф разноцветный клубок футболок, джинсов и трусов, Дженсен посчитал уборку законченной и занялся более масштабными проблемами. 

– Часть стен выкрасим в синий, остальные – в фисташковый, потому что белый цвет слишком скучный. В Индии он символизирует смерть, а после того, сколько времени мы там торчали, можем считать себя наполовину индийцами, – сообщил он Кугару, когда тот принялся методично раскладывать в стенной сейф привезенное с собой оружие. Мирная жизнь мирной жизнью, но никогда не помешает иметь запасной вариант на случай непредвиденных сложностей. По какой-то причине Дженсен ненадолго завис перед пустой стеной в гостиной, но быстро устремился в кухню. Через пару минут оттуда раздался грохот, сигнализирующий о его встрече с коробками, в которых была (теперь уже точно в прошедшем времени) посуда, переданная им Джен. 

Кугар тяжело вздохнул. Проведя бок о бок с Дженсеном последние тринадцать лет, он думал, что уже ко всему привык. Наивно было полагать, что он видел все и никаких сюрпризов не предвидится. Дженсен умел удивлять как никто другой. Разве что преждевременная гибель Макса от эхинококкоза головного мозга вызывала большую оторопь, чем то, что происходило сейчас в кухне. Одна из коробок перевернулась, и весь пол усыпали разноцветные осколки, из другой Дженсен извлек рамку с рисунком Кэтлин и прилаживал ее разноцветными магнитами к дверце холодильника. Однако конструкция весила слишком много и постоянно падала. Но Дженсен не сдавался, только добавлял магнит за магнитом. Некоторое время Кугар наблюдал за тем, как он снова и снова повторяет один и тот же набор действий, почему-то ожидая получить иной результат. И этот человек устанавливал связь в самых удаленных точках земного шара под шквальным огнем и взламывал сложнейшую киберзащиту? Впрочем, этот же человек искренне верил в существование чупакабры и прикидывался телекинетиком под дулом пистолета. Может быть, удивляться и не стоило.

– Дай.

Дженсен насупился, но рисунок перекочевал в руки Кугара. Без рамки не стоило никакого труда прикрепить лист бумаги к дверце холодильника одним-единственным магнитом. Теперь конструкция и не думала падать. Когда Кугар отложил в сторону бесполезную рамку, ее сразу же перехватил Дженсен и принялся постукивать себя по ноге. Словно отбивал ему одному слышимый ритм. Стоя плечом к плечу, они молча рассматривали яркую картинку. Рисованием Кэтлин увлеклась лишь недавно, но у нее чертовски хорошо получалось. Разноцветные акварельные кляксы складывались в двух легко узнаваемых птиц. Какаду с лимонно-желтым хохолком и ястреб с хищно загнутым клювом сидели бок о бок на одной ветке, соприкасаясь крыльями. Судя по ухмылке Дженсена, не одному Кугару они кое-кого напоминали. 

После того как рисунок занял свое место, а осколки были сметены с пола, кухня стал чуть меньше напоминать зону боевых действий. Уцелевшую посуду во избежание несчастных случаев Кугар вытащил из коробки и оставил на столе. Разбирать все это прямо сейчас не хотелось. Тем более что в квартире стояла подозрительная тишина, а Дженсен снова пропал из поля зрения. 

Он обнаружился в гостиной, где снова завис перед пустующей стеной с таким лицом, словно только что обвалил сервера армии США и лично испортил жизнь Питерсу. Если бы в его руках вместо пустой рамки оказалась любая электроника, Кугар бы всерьез забеспокоился. И это ли не странно, что он даже пять лет спустя помнил имя заклятого врага Дженсена? Питерс отвечал за компьютерное обеспечение на базе и был тупее всех тупых. А еще он на дух не переносил Дженсена, который выделялся способностями и нестандартным мышлением, как рейнджерский нож среди столовых приборов.

Но чем могла обычная белая стена вызвать такой интерес? Словно услышав его мысли, Дженсен очнулся от оцепенения и картинно взмахнул руками:

– Куг, я знаю, что мы сделаем! – Кивнув в знак того, что слушает, Кугар приготовился. Если Дженсен что-то вбил себе в голову, останавливать его было себе дороже. – Повесим здесь фотографии. Четырнадцать, места должно хватить!

– Почему четырнадцать? 

Дженсен посмотрел на него так, словно он спрашивал об устройстве снайперской винтовки.

– По одной на каждый год нашего знакомства, конечно же.

Несколько мгновений Кугар пытался сообразить, где ошибся в своих расчетах. Но нет, ошибки быть не могло.

– Джей, мы знакомы тринадцать лет.

– Я знаю. Но мы повесим одну пустую рамку авансом, на будущий год. А когда сделаем для нее фотографию, повесим следующую.

С видом триумфатора, решившего важную проблему, Дженсен снова посмотрел на стену. На его губах играла мечтательная улыбка, словно он прямо сейчас видел перед собой все эти фотографии. Четырнадцать. А потом пятнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать... Внезапно до Кугара дошло. На короткое мгновение комната качнулась перед глазами, настолько невероятным и в то же время простым показалось предложение Дженсена. Теперь Кугар тоже уставился на белую стену, будто она содержала все ответы вселенной. Или вопросы.

– Джей… – в непривычном приступе лаконичности Дженсен пихнул его плечом, показывая, что внимательно слушает. – Ты это сейчас серьезно, про рамку? На будущий год и потом?

В наступившей тишине был слышен короткий прерывистый вдох. Вот и отлично, значит, до Дженсена тоже дошло, что он предложил. Тем не менее, Кугар все еще ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Возможно, именно этого ответа он ждал, сам того не подозревая, последние тринадцать лет. Потому что за все эти годы они ни разу не говорили на эту тему. Никаких клятв верности, они просто раз за разом выбирали одну дорогу. Никаких громких признаний, они просто подставлялись друг за друга под пули. Их обоих это всегда устраивало. Они слишком привыкли к рискам их образа жизни и не обсуждали будущее. Поэтому теперь, когда оно настало, поговорить все-таки стоило.

– Да, – твердо сказал Дженсен. – Уже очень давно, да. Ты?

Он искоса взглянул на Кугара, и что тот еще мог ответить, в самом-то деле?

– Да. 

– И по сути это даже не меняет ни-че-го. – Напряжение схлынуло, оставив на лице Дженсена широкую улыбку, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего. – Хотя кое-что можно и поменять, – добавил он, задумчиво взглянув на пустую рамку в собственных руках. Пальцы едва заметно дрогнули.

Что сейчас произойдет, Кугар понял мгновенно. Сказалось ли снайперское чутье, не раз спасавшее им жизни, или слишком долгое и слишком близкое общение с Дженсеном. Неважно.

– Только попробуй…

Закончить Кугар не успел. Одним движением Дженсен рухнул на колени, все еще улыбаясь как идиот и протягивая ему чертову рамку. Чувствуя себя точно таким же идиотом, Кугар ее взял.


End file.
